Talk:Blessed Signet
In skills descriptions the wording "While you maintain this enchantment ..." is reserved for enchantments that require an upkeep energy to maintain. I always wondered if the Blessed Signet applies to all enchantments or only the ones with an upkeep energy. --Tetris L 16:01, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :Nevermind. I just tested it in-game and can confirm that only enchantments with an upkeep energy will count for the energy bonus. --Tetris L 16:48, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Heh, it would be totally unbalanced otherwise. As it is, it very nearly balances the upkeep costs. As it is, if you use it as soon as possible all the time without interruption, you're only losing 2/3rds of an energy point every 11s in order to keep up maintained enchantments (assuming you're not hitting the cap for the skill). --Fyren 21:04, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) Must revert Ok, lost in the midst of that calculation is that no one really WANTS to have 8 enchantments on at the same time. --Karlos 02:56, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::Bonders have 8 or more enchants at the same time, and you can use this to easily keep you energy up outside combat.Labmonkey 04:50, 9 December 2006 (CST) :Looking at the usage stuff makes my head hurt. Also did Ollj use the , (comma) as a decimal place? That seems to be the case but for many people I don't think it will make sense, especially as the first time you see it is in 2,000 which could easily be interpreted as two thousand. --Rainith 03:24, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::Rewritten, hopefully this is better. I used to have an amusing build for team arenas where I'd maintain a total of around 16 enchantments total. We'd bring symbiosis and it wouldn't be unusual for us to have more than 1k HPs. The build wasn't really good, but as I said, it was amusing. (Though I did use ether renewal instead of blessed signet to do it.) --Fyren 03:28, 18 October 2005 (EST) :::Wow! I actually understand what this skill does now. :) --Rainith 03:33, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::::Nice, now the analysis is simple and to the point. --Karlos 09:57, 18 October 2005 (EST) EEEEWWWW I'm sorry but everytime I look at this signet it remings me more and more of the male reproductive organ. (you know what I mean). Maybe it's just me but everytime I try and ignore this it just looks more and more like it. ---???? :Well, its "Blessed" for a reason. ;) - -Sora267 22:08, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm sure the designer had that in mind when he made it... -Silk Weaker 11:29, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Don't be silly, that isn't a penis, it is a woman withher breasts naked.. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:34, 9 April 2007 (CDT) It's a thang...i dont use this signet >.>--81.98.42.7 22:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :I would have said it resembles ovaries.--Carmine 17:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Recharge I think the recharge time was changed to 20 seconds now instead of 10 seconds. Eloc jcg 05:42, 28 January 2007 (CST) :It wasn't EDIT: Forgot to sign in Zulu Inuoe 23:45, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Skill Description It was changed in the latest update. It has a typo, however. 71.113.172.152 16:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :what is the typo, then? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:53, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Your cannot gain (thats what it says in-game :P )71.113.172.152 18:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Okay :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:32, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Build Can anyone refer me to a build that is built around maintaining many enchantments and this? :Life Bond, Balthazar's Spirit, Blessed Signet, Mantra of Inscriptions. Cast Life Bond on everyone, Balth Spirit on yaself, spam Blessed signet and the Mantra as needed. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:03, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Confusing note Since Blessed Signet has a 2 second activation and 10 second recharge, it can be used once every 12 seconds. Over 12 seconds, one pip of energy degen will cost 4 energy. Since Blessed Signet gives 3 energy for each maintained enchantment, the caster will experience a net loss of 1 energy every 12 seconds per maintained enchantment, essentially reducing the upkeep of maintained enchantments to a quarter of a pip instead of the normal 1 pip. However, this assumes that the caster has a high enough Divine Favor to get 3 energy for each enchantment, that the signet is used every 12 seconds (with a 2 second activation, the caster would spend about 17% of the time casting), and that the signet is not interrupted. erm what? [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 12:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :This skill cuts the degen to 1/4th, if you spam it whenever possible and do not get interrupted. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:10, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Why can't we just say that then rather than have a massive paragraph full of numbers that makes no sense to anyone. I'm with bored on this one --Cobalt | Talk 12:34, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Bug While 55'ing Bone Dragons in HM in the Sanctum Cay mission, I had a really strange bug. When I fought the ranger boss called "Bone Dragon", and tried to use this signet, the message "Not enough energy" appeared, but obviously a signet doesn't cost energy. This only happened with small amounts of energy, but I wasn't able to determine a limit. As soon as I stopped hitting the Bone Dragon with my totem axe, I was free to use it again. I am not sure if this is a bug with Blessed Signet, or with every signet, but it is certainly strange.Thomahawk 18:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :See Primal Echoes --JonTheMon 18:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Primal Echoes was long gone, and as I mentioned, I was able to use it again once I was not attacking the bone dragon.